percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godslingers 300: Chapter 12
Uehara's P.O.V The Deathkillers 300 have arrived, and they are loyal to the god Arcreios. I really wanted to kick Arcreios's butt, but this is not the time. I conjured a super cooled air that is much colder than that movie I watched the other day, which is called The Day after Tomorrow. But however, Kyuseishu made magic so that they're not affected, but it turns out that Arcreios had coated them with magic too, so that they are shielded from the effects too. Monsters who came to interfere with our fight gets instantly frozen in their tracks, and the battle had begun. Desmond Robson, Samantha Louis, Lee Jago and other monsters that have immunity to ice began to join, but it appears that their ice immunity cannot handle something like this, so they started to retreat. I saw Dan fighting with Desmond in the attic, and Jeannette is fighting with Samantha. Meanwhile, I subsided the current snowstorm because a scorpion is about to attack me. Actually, a pit scorpion. The pit scorpion has also evolved. The scorpion had grown a few inches and has poison more deadly than before. Just one drop of its poison could kill 50 demigods. I readied my sword, and the scorpion lunged at me. I have to be careful not to expose the house to the outside air since the weather is still -80 degrees celsius. Of course I am able to survive that amount of cold, but my friends can't. Anyways, with the scorpion attacking everytime at me, it is hard for me to block his every attacks. Finally, I saw an opening to its armor. As the scorpion strikes, I sidestepped and quickly lunged to the right side of the scorpion and stabbed the scorpion in the gut. The scorpion exploded in pieces and green poison splattering everywhere. But what I noticed very strange is that the poison is splattering in a slow-motion, that slowed down to a stop. Clark held out his hand and snapped his fingers and the green poison blob just dropped to the floor. "Thanks, Clark!" I said. "No problem..." Clark said. Then my eyes widened as we saw a guy with a string in his hand, and a pair of scissors. "Now, for Arcreios!" The man said, as he snipped the thread while looking at Clark. Clark just fell down like a ragdoll. "CLARK!!!" I screamed. The man was about to snip another thread of his while I wrestled it out of his grasp. Thankfully, this guy was no fighter. He has no experience in fighting, and that makes him an easy target without the string of life. He is trying to reach for his pair of scissors, but I punched his wrist before he can do that, and I grabbed the scissors. I found some tape inside his pocket and grab it out. He puled some other string and tried to cut it but I wrestled it out from him. Then I punched his face and knocked him out unconscious. I grabbed the tape and the string and reconnected the string while looking at Clark. Clark gasped and coughed. "Clark!!" Sophia came out of nowhere, ran towards him and hug him. "You're alright!!" "Yes, I am." Clark said. "You see, I almost faced the judges of the dead, and I don't want to go to fields of punishment just because my father is Kronos." "No," Sophia told him. "It's alright. You will go to Elysium when you die once we defeated Arcreios." Category:The Godslingers 300 Category:Luke 12346